Detrás del escenario
by SummerOn-Off
Summary: Conozco a Mikan desde que le quite las bragas su primer día, pero recién hoy una pregunta nace en mi mente ¿Por qué tiene esa personalidad tan... ella? Tengo que admitirlo, ya antes de amarla tenía ojos como para ver su luz. Es difícil de explicar que significa. Solo se que me lleno desde entonces, tanto ami como a otros. ¿Qué sera?


** Tenía planeado iniciar otro proyecto de fic sobre Mikan y su vida, pero en medio del primer capítulo que tenia escrito -que vengo escribiendo- me bloquee. Y para no perder tiempo empece a escribir lo que ya tenia pensado para futuro en ese fic -llamemosle Fic A-, pero como me sobre inspiré y no cuadraban ambas historias, decidí empezar otro fic -al que llamaremos Fic B-. Planeo subir el otro fic -Fic A- porque me gusta mucho la historia. como un capricho propio de escritora.**

**Gakuen Alice pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi. Tanto personajes de dicha serie, a excepción de algunos. Ejemplo Natsume. Él es de todas, como Kazehaya.**

* * *

- Bienvenida sea, Luna. ¿O debería referirme a usted como PARÁSITO?- Gritó desde su escritorio el Director de la Escuela Primaria de Gakuen Alice.

No podía creer que una simple misión, como tender una trampa a un estudiante de primaria, pudiera ser difícil para una mujer de 30 tantos de años. ¡Era una cría, por dios! Se suponía que para hace un mes tendría que ser transferida para las habilidades peligrosas. No. Se suponía que para hace un mes él tendría que haber recuperado su cuerpo. Tiró en un arrebato de frustración todo del escritorio. Se escucho el chillido de temor por Luna.

La había cagado con su amado director. Todo por culpa de la maldita mocosa.

- Señor le ruego que entienda. Esa Mocosa esta actuando raro, _no es la misma_. Se a auto-aislado del salón, no frecuenta las reuniones de las habilidades especiales y hasta falta a clases. Es totalmente impredecible, no habría forma de que pudiéramos dar con ella y tener testigos de su nuevo alice.

- ¡Parásito es lo que son todos, es una CRÍA!- No podía creer tal barbarie. Le quedaba poco tiempo de salud antes de entrar en la niñez. Tenía la cura de su enfermedad al alcance de su mano desde hace año y medio. ¡Y no podía conseguirla por una pre-adolescente en rebeldía!- ¡Tienes una semana para meterla a las habilidades peligrosas o YO mismo te cortare las manos, vena por vena!

* * *

_Mikan Sakura._

Con el sol de primavera, las actividades de verano eran bien recibidas por los alumnos de Gakuen Alice. Clases como la de natación era encontrar la gloria luego de clases largas y tediosas. Por su parte, clases como las impartidas por Jinno o Serina-sensei eran sufridas con mas empeño que en otras épocas del año. Pero no por ello no se disfrutaba del calor.

No al menos en la división de la primaria.

- ¡Me derrito... me derrito!- Gritaba Kokoro Yome desde su banco luego de una clase impartida por Jinno.- ¿Cómo pueden dar matemáticas los días de calor?

Se escucho el ruido de algo caer al suelo tras un BAKA BAKA BAKA. Hotaru no estaba de humor ese día.

- No soporto a los idiotas que no saben cuando callar.- Comiendo una banana, siguió "leyendo" la enciclopedia de un magnate.

La verdad es que estaba preocupada. En los años de amistad que hubo entre Mikan y ella no había visto tal anomalía. Un día había decidido irse del salón, sin voltear a dar explicaciones por parte de sus amigos y PUF... los siguientes 4 días falto a clases. No contestaba el teléfono ni abría la puerta a nadie que fuera a socorrerla. La sorpresa de muchos al encontrarla con el uniforme mal vestido el quinto día dejo boquiabierta hasta al mismo Natsume. Lo había ignorado hasta a él, siendo que todo mundo sabía lo especial que era a lo referido a Natsume.

Flashback

En un día que estaba frustrado por no conseguir señales de vida de su castaña, Natsume fue al árbol donde se besaron en Navidad. Cada que necesitaba algo de paz visitaba aquel árbol de Sakura. Últimamente sentía que lo había traicionado al refugiarse con un roble en los días de deportes, el día que se le confeso. Digo, el lo había acogido desde la llegada de Luna a su vida, era un buen consejero. Este había sido el único espectador de los primeros brotes de su amor. Ya hasta se sentía patético con sus ocurrencias románticas. ¿A quién quería engañar? Cuando cruzara a Polka la golpearía por preocuparlo hasta tales puntos. Lo cansaban tantas emociones juntas, así no era él. Cuando estaba subiendo por unas ramas la pudo ver durmiendo en un tronco alto.

Hacia 3 días que no iba a clases, se rumoreaba que estaba enferma o "indispuesta". Alguno de esos problemas femeninos que vuelven a las mujeres agresivas y temibles. Él no entendía el por qué del alboroto que armaron el sombras y Harada cuando fueron por ella al salón. Luego de lo dicho por este de la tal "indisposición", la mujer lo había golpeado con una invención de Imai para después marcharse gritando blasfemias. Era una enfermedad, pensó, todo mundo se ponía irritado estando enfermo. Era algo de unos días y luego no volvía a pasar, como la varicela, ¿No?

A punto de despertarla, nota lagrimas que corrían aun por sus ojos. Ella estaba llorando. La compasión hizo mella en él y cometió un error del que luego se arrepentiría. No, no la beso. Sin tener información de la situación, supuso que se debía a algo mas grande que ellos.

El director de la escuela primaria y Persona.

Los primeros días vio las actitudes de Luna para con Mikan. La estaba provocando a usar su alice de robo. Querían enviarla a las habilidades peligrosas. O peor aun. Ya estaba en ellas. Estirando un brazo, coloco la cabeza de ella en su pecho, les costaba respirar a ambos. Uno por lagrimas otro por frustración. Mataría a Persona por quitarle su luz.

Con la voz mas suave que pudo sacar de si con la rabia a flote dijo- Dime, ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo? No estas sola, yo- Pero no termino de hablar porque Mikan de un manotazo lo empujo del tronco, haciéndole caer de espaldas al pasto. Con los ojos rojos de las lagrimas le miro con una frialdad que jamás podía haber visto en ella y se marcho.

Fin de Flashback

Desde entonces Mikan evitaba a Natsume y todo aquel que consideraba en las épocas de antaño amigo. Si se pensaba que Natsume era un antisocial, es porque no habían visto como de la nada paso Mkan de ser la "alegre y extrovertido Mikan-chan" a una "aislada y silenciosa Sakura". Con Luna cerca, no podía arreglar su relación con la castaña. En realidad, con Persona acosándolo, no podía tener relación alguna con nadie. Desde la ultima fila de asientos, miro hacia la ventana que estaba al lado del pizarrón. Allí era donde se refugiaba, aferrada de sus rodillas. Aparentando despreocupación y frialdad. Su Mikan.

¿Qué carajo le pasaba al mundo? ¿Así premiaban a la gente buena y pura? O una mejor pregunta ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a Mikan? Todos en la habitación se les paso por la mente lo mismo.

- Mikan-chan, tenemos clases ahora. Ve a tu asiento, por favor.- Rogó Narumi-sensei desde la puerta de entrada. Suspirando, Mikan se levanto de la ventana y se dirigió a la primera mesa que daba a la puerta. No era algo nuevo para algunos.

Los amigos cercano se turnaban para acompañar a Hotaru. Antes no eran de compartir asiento con Mikan seguido, "ya que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con idiotas". Pero con lo "ya todos sabrán" suceso, sus amigos se preocupan de que no se deprima. Aunque no lo demuestre. Ya que Hotaru seguía siendo Hotaru. Con sus invenciones, admiradores empresarios y hermano de Sumire y sus "pokerfaces". Pero la perdida de un amigo importante quema en carne viva. Mas cuando no se sabe que sucedió.

Ruka, quien se sentaba con Imai hoy, se estaba cansando de la situación. Por mas que lo haya ya discutido con ella y los demás, estaba decidido. Recuperaría a su amiga. No era simplemente los deseos de volver a ver esos ojos ámbares. No. Era por sus principios. Los sentimientos por ella no eran su justificante. Esta decidido, para el final de la clase la acorralara y la obligara a hablar. O si no, dejaba de llamarse Ruka Nogi.

* * *

**No se ustedes, pero Ruka-pyon da miedo... seguro. Con suerte para mañana tengo el próximo capitulo, donde verán como se distorsionaría el perfecto plan de Ruka para que salga algo gracioso. **

**Ahora dejen al pequeño con su momento de hombría, que se ponga los pantalones... y su remera de conejitos malos, así recuperar a mi mujer. Espero reviews, ¡Saludos!**


End file.
